


heat me up, make me melt

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Play, Rich Youngjae, Vignette, stressed and small jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You don't need to be quiet. You can be as loud as you want.""You like it when I'm loud." Jackson says shyly. He's seen the way Youngjae's eyes get darker when he makes noises, when he lets himself just feel and not worry about anything else."No." Youngjae says, and Jackson feels himself sink as he realizes he's made a mistake. "I love it."Jackson preens without even meaning to."Oh." He says."Stop holding back. I want all of you." Youngjae says, and Jackson whimpers involuntarily.





	1. Chapter 1

Jackson hates being stared at.

But he's been squeezed into tighter pants than he's comfortable wearing, and a shirt that fits close to his narrow waist. For someone used to wearing baggy outfits, Jackson can't help but feel exposed. He doesn't miss the interested glances that come his way, or the appreciative stares. But he doesn't like them. He doesn't know what to do with that kind of attention. He's not meant to stand out the way Bambam or Jaebum do.

But Bambam plied him with enough alcohol to make Jackson agree to be styled for this event. He'd been goaded into going to it in the first place -- a fundraiser for the charity he works for. Jinyoung can be convincing when he needs to be.

So here Jackson is. The guests are a fancier sort than he's used to -- the sort with money to spend on charities, not the sort who work for charities. He's spent most of the night hiding in the corner and ignoring Jinyoung's cues to go mingle. It's enough that he's here in the first place.

Then his eye catches on someone. He takes a sip of his drink and takes a closer look. It's a man about Jackson's age. He's dressed in trousers and a simple black shirt, hair styled off his face. His hair has been bleached to a lighter brown but it suits his colouring in Jackson's opinion. He has high cheekbones and small lips, but expressive eyes.

It's a curious thing, Jackson thinks, but he can't quite bear to take his eyes off the man. It doesn't seem as if there's anyone else in the room.

He watches the man wave at someone and smile. His smile is bright, captivating. Inexplicably, Jackson wishes he could be on the receiving end of that smile — the kind that brightens the room.

The man greets the person he waved to. Jackson's eyes stay fixed on the man, watching the way he holds his body.   
Just for a moment the man's eyes meet Jackson's, as if he knew he was being watched and wanted to see who was looking at him. Their eye contact feels like a thread of connection. The man looks at him for another beat, tilts his head to the side very slightly, and then looks away. His attention is back to the person he's speaking to.

Jackson finds himself almost disappointed.

Jinyoung ends up leaving soon after, so by default Jackson does too. As he leaves in a taxi with a chattering Jinyoung, he thinks of the man's eyes on his.

\--

He forgets about it. There were lots of eyes on him that night.


	2. Chapter 2

The ache in his jaw grows, and he's drooling and tearing up. But Youngjae's hands are gripping the hair on the back of his head, and telling him how good he's being, and Jackson never wants this moment to end.

"I'm gonna cum baby. Do you want to swallow or do you want me to cum on your face?" Youngjae says in a low voice, and Jackson swears he gets a little harder.

He taps Youngjae's thigh twice.

Youngjae pulls his cock out of Jackson's mouth messily, leaving Jackson gasping. His throat feels sore but he swallows what little saliva he has left and closes his eyes and mouth.

The best part is waiting for Youngjae to cum. He can hear Youngjae jerking himself off, his cock wet with Jackson's saliva, and any moment now Youngjae will cum on his face.

Youngjae doesn't warn him, he just cums on Jackson's face. Jackson can feel it drip down his forehead and cheeks.

It's the strangest thing. He'd always thought it was gross to have someone cum on someone else's face. Degrading. And in a way it is, Jackson thinks but not the way he might've thought.

It is gross, but he wants to feel owned by Youngjae.

There's the sound of a camera shutter and Jackson looks up to see Youngjae taking a photo of him with cum running down his face.

"Do I look good?" Jackson asks, throat hoarse from the force of Youngjae's facefucking. He's torn between licking the cum off and letting it dry.

"You look amazing." Youngjae says, setting his phone down. "God, I'm so lucky."

"Thank you." Jackson rasps.

He licks around his mouth getting as much of the cum as he can before it goes too tacky. He makes sure Youngjae is watching as he rolls it around his mouth, sticking his tongue out to show the mess. Youngjae's breathing grows heavier as Jackson gets more overt — rubbing his nipples as licks up as much of Youngjae's drying cum that he can.

He doesn't want to swallow just yet, he wants Youngjae to see just how much he loves his cum.

He spits the cum in his hand, and reaches down to palm at his cock. Youngjae's mouth falls open, but he keeps watching Jackson get himself off.

"Baby you'll make me cum again if you keep this up." Youngjae says in a dark voice and Jackson keens at the sound. He'd like that. "Do you want that?"

Jackson just nods.

"You can cum on my hole this time." Jackson says cheekily. "And take another photo."

"Baby." Youngjae groans. But Jackson knows that Youngjae can't say no to him.

He puts on a show: fondling his balls, sliding his hand up and down his shaft, playing with the tip. He's making eye contact with Youngjae the whole time, watching the way Youngjae's cock stiffens as he exaggerates his movements. Youngjae starts lazily stroking himself.

"You love the attention don't you?" 

"I love it when you watch me." Jackson admits, breath hitching. His eyes are on Youngjae, and Youngjae's eyes are on him, only flickering down to Jackson's cock occasionally. Jackson feels powerful like this. He bites his lip and moans lasciviously. 

"You're a slut for me hmm?" 

"Yes." Jackson agrees, and his cock twitches. Youngjae notices. 

"You like when I call you a slut?" He asks. Jackson's cock twitches again. 

"Turn around baby." Youngjae says, working the hand on his cock a little faster.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Jackson asks. 

"Not today." Youngjae says. "Good boys don't get fucked right?"

"Yes." Jackson gasps as his orgasm approaches. 

"I'm cumming." Youngjae gasps and then there's the sensation of his warm cum hitting Jackson's skin for the second time. He arches his back, and reaches his hands back to spread himself for Youngjae. Youngjae slides his dick over Jackson's entrance, smearing his cum. Jackson is painfully hard by now but he won't cum yet. Not until Youngjae tells him to.

Youngjae takes a few photos -- Jackson can hear the camera on his phone. So he arranges himself to look as wrecked as possible. He wants Youngjae to know just how Jackson loves it when he looks at the photos. 

"You're so messy hmm?" Youngjae asks, and squeezes Jackson's ass. "You love being covered in cum?"

"Yes." Jackson groans. "Yes."

"I bet my baby would love to be coated with it. You'd be gagging for men to cum on you."

"No." Jackson says hoarsely. "Only you. Unless..."

"Unless?" Youngjae asks expectantly.

"Unless you asked me to." Jackson replies, and watches Youngjae's mouth fall open.

"You say things like that like you want me to fuck you tonight."

"Yes please." Jackson replies, even though his jaw is a little sore,

Then he watches Youngjae climb onto the bed and shimmy down to swallow Jackson's cock right up to the balls. 

"Fuck!" He all but yells. Youngjae is deepthroating him, and his thumb is playing with Jackson's untouched hole, and he's covered in cum, and he feels so deliciously fucking dirty. 

Jackson's back arches off the bed, knees bending slightly as the orgasm wracks through him. Youngjae swallows, and watches Jackson come down from the high with wet lips and a smile in his eyes. 

He lets Jackson be for a moment, panting heavily. Then he helps Jackson up on shaky legs.

"Come on. Bath time hmm?" He says, and Jackson lets himself be led into the bathroom.

Youngjae turns the bath on and places Jackson onto the toilet. 

"Are you okay? Do you need something to eat?"

"I'm okay." Jackson says. 

"I'll order us some sushi later. Do you want tea?" 

"Yes please." Jackson answers in a tiny voice. It would make his throat feel better. 

"I'll add lots of honey." Youngjae says, and turns to leave with a smile. "Call out for me if you need anything. Count to a hundred and I'll be back. Okay baby?" 


End file.
